indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Muziekfestival
Een muziekfestival is een (meestal terugkerend) evenement waarbij meerdere artiesten live optreden voor het publiek. Popfestivals in de VS In de Verenigde Staten zijn de popfestivals ontstaan tijdens de flowerpower beweging in San Francisco. Deze groep jongeren, ook wel hippies genoemd, bestond grotendeels uit studenten en was idealistisch ingesteld. De San Francisco-beweging draaide om termen zoals: terug naar de natuur, love-ins, drugs, lightshows, underground radio etc. en die manifesteerde zich in (meestal gratis) popfestivals. Er bestond in de VS al een traditie van muziekfestivals, maar toen draaide het alleen om de muziek. De San Francisco beweging heeft de motieven en uitwerking van de muziekfestivals zeer ingrijpend veranderd. Zo ontstonden er ook multimediafestivals, zoals het Trips Festival in San Francisco, waar ook schrijvers en schilders optraden. Popfestivals in Nederland en België In 1967 werd het in Nederland eerste grootschalige popfestival georganiseerd ‘Hai in de Rai’. Daarna volgde Utrecht met ‘Flight to Lowlands Paradise’ georganiseerd door een Utrechtse kunstschilder Bunk Bessels. Deze 18 uur durende happening had geen beroemde acts (in die tijd lieten artiesten het vaak afweten), maar wel experimenteel theater, dans, wierook, dichters, films, bodypainting en vloeistofdia’s voor een tientje (tien gulden), inclusief ontbijt. Deze festivals waren allemaal nog ‘indoor’, maar in 1968 werd de eerste openluchtmanifestatie georganiseerd in het Gelderse Lochem: ‘Pilgrimage', de eerste versie van het Lochem Festival dat in 1986 ophield te bestaan. In 1970 werd voor het eerst een meerdaags openlucht popfestival georganiseerd. Het driedaagse Holland Pop Festival werd gehouden in het Kralingse Bos in de buurt van Rotterdam. Sindsdien bleek er een omslag naar grootschalige en publieksgerichte festivals af te spelen. De popfestivals werden steeds groter. Naast doorgaande schaalvergroting, valt er ook een verandering te bespeuren in de motivatie. De eerste popfestivals waren georganiseerd op grond van ideële motieven, maar die werden steeds meer door commerciële motieven vervangen. De organisatoren hoopten veel geld te verdienen en aan de andere kant vroegen de artiesten steeds hogere gages. Dit in tegenstelling tot de mentaliteit in de beginfase toen groepen bijna kosteloos optraden en de prijs van de toegangskaartjes gebaseerd was op kostendekking. Meestal was de organisatie uit die tijd dusdanig amateuristisch dan bij dit soort concerten de helft van het publiek over het hek klom. Toen de festivals echter steeds grootschaliger werden was de winstmarge – als je iets meer toegangsgeld vroeg – heel aantrekkelijk. Daarnaast moest er meer geld worden geïnvesteerd om een grote artiest te kunnen boeken. De motieven van de organisatoren werden daardoor al snel commerciëler. De achterliggende gedachtes van de oprichting van de Stichting Holland Pop Festival in 1970 is commercieel van aard (door middel van een stichting ben je als organisator niet aansprakelijk voor verlies en je krijgt eerder het vertrouwen van artiesten en de overheid), maar omvatten ook een ideëel doeleinde, namelijk: ‘De belangstelling voor de cultuur en speciaal voor de moderne uitingen daarvan, te bevorderen en op deze wijze bij te dragen tot verbetering van de intermenselijke verhoudingen.’ Het festival was een groot succes, volgens ooggetuigen waren er ruim 100.000 mensen en de organisatie was goed verlopen. Van politiek engagement zoals in de VS was niet veel te merken, wat toegeschreven kan worden aan de taalbarrière (de politieke boodschappen van de bands zijn in het Engels) en aan het feit dat de Nederlandse samenleving op dat moment niet belast was met de urgentere problemen waarmee de VS toen te kampen had, zoals het rassenprobleem en de Vietnamoorlog. Het publiek bestond overwegend uit scholieren en studenten of hadden een soortgelijke opleiding al afgerond. Er ontstonden in de jaren zeventig ook andere popfestivals, zoals Pinkpop en het Lochemfestival die steeds grootschaliger werden, maar ook steeds professioneler werden om het festival zo goed mogelijk te laten verlopen. In de jaren tachtig werd het kleinschaligere tegentonen voor het eerst georganiseerd. Begin jaren negentig vond de eerste editie van Lowlands plaats, wat later een equivalent in bezoekersaantal zou worden van Pinkpop. Vele kleinere festivals worden sindsdien georganiseerd. Begin van de jaren 2000 zijn er jaarlijks een kleine 200 festivals in Nederland. Bekende festivals zijn onder meer Crossing Border, Motel Mozaique, Le Guess Who?, State-X New Forms, Into the Great Wide Open en de gratis festivals Metropolis en Parkpop. In België worden jaarlijks Dour Festival, Rock Werchter (vroeger bekend als Torhout-Werchter) en Pukkelpop georganiseerd. Deze zijn in bezoekersaantallen alle drie wat groter dan Pinkpop en Lowlands. In 2003, 2005, 2006 en 2007 kreeg Rock Werchter de prijs voor best festival in the world Festivals in Europa In geheel Europa vinden jaarlijks een groot aantal festivals plaats. Bekende festivals zijn onder meer Sziget, Rock Werchter, Exit Festival, All Tomorrow's Parties, Sónar, Primavera Sound Festival, Roskilde, Øya Festival, Rock Am Ring, Rock en Seine, Villette Sonique. Zie ook * Lijst van Nederlandse muziekfestivals * Lijst van Belgische muziekfestivals * Boerenfestival * Festivals in India Categorie:Muziekfestival